halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Counter-Strike for Kids
Counter-Strike for Kids is a viral machinima video by Xanatos and the Janus Syndicate. It consists of a mock commercial for a humorously kid-friendly mod of Counter-Strike: Source, along with a special offer for an Extreme Gore Edition and a George Lopez CS:S skit. History The initial idea came about from the Lazy Horse Mattress sketch from Tim and Eric's Awesome Show Great Job as watched by Xanatos, and many of the segments were immediately conceived by Xanatos and MrSentual. The original format was a Source Mod Todd video that would feature the kid-friendly mod with randomly placed shots of the "Extreme Gore Edition" within. The final format started with original commercial-type lines and dialogue for the Extreme Gore segment. The idea was presented to STEV during a trip to Wendy's, where he wrote the lines for the first host, and recorded later on. The eight-year-old kid's lines were from an old YTMND clip that was saved by a friend of Xanatos and incorporated into STEV's lines. Most of the changed elements are skins and other packs downloadable from FPSBanana, although MrSentual made 4 skins for this video. The last giant pistol in the CS Kids section was accidentally used in the shot and eventually kept out of comedic irony. The Extreme Gore Edition segment was written by MrSentual and made in Garry's Mod using a dismemberment pack from Garrysmod.org and elements such as the phys_timescale ConVar. The original format was to end without Crackbone or the George Lopez skit, though the short timespan called for expansion from Xanatos. Crackbone's "satisfied customer testimony" started out when he was recorded on Ventrilo responding to a video of snapping turtles attacking mice. The controversial George Lopez skit was taken from a CS 1.6 video by CoolDrMoney with Muffins. Permission was granted to use the audio track and it was rerecorded with ThePoopsmith as the "bearer of bad tidings". Wolfer suggested to Xanatos to place a George Lopez face over the terrorist face, and he placed it in along with a liquified angry version of it created before then. After releasing on both Machinima.com and YouTube, the video quickly became viral, topping at 7 million views and becoming the second most watched video on Machinima.com's YouTube page. To date, YouTube reports over 15 million views. Plot A host in a colorful shirt (STEV) mentions about the problems of "noob kids", such as an 8-year-old on a de_dust2 server, and introduces "Counter-Strike for Kids", a mod of Counter-Strike: Source that replaces its violent nature with kid-friendly features, such as clown skins, Pokéball grenades, pillows, waterguns, puppy grenades, rainbow explosions, napping instead of deaths, birthday parties instead of bombs, lego maps, and Kirby smoke grenades. Then, Xanatos switches as a manly host of the sub-commercial for "Counter-Strike: Extreme Gore Edition", which features dismemberment and detailed blood effects as well as combustible bodies and plenty of severed heads. It also includes a "satisfied customer testimony" from Crackbone and the commercial ends. It is followed by a schedule of hours of George Lopez shows. A George Lopez song by Muffins appears as a Terrorist with the pasted head of George Lopez running around cheering about his show. Then, he is met by a Counter-Terrorist who is sad to inform him that he has cancer. He outbursts in anger and shoots tin cans in the distance. Category:Machinima